Upadła
by aeriiix
Summary: Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi zebrała plony. Kiedy nadszedł jej koniec, mieszkańcy Konohy nie mieli już po co wracać do wioski. Jednak Sakura zawsze znajdzie powód, żeby zrobić wszystkim wbrew...


Teraz już wiem, że łatwiej jest żyć, jeżeli ma się jakiś cel. Jest tak, jakby świat nie miał się skończyć; jakbyś mógł żyć wiecznie. Bo masz swój _cel_. Nie rezygnujmy ze swoich marzeń. Kto wie, co jeszcze czas pokaże? Kto może powiedzieć co stanie się, choćby dziś? Trzeba żyć, trzeba być, dla siebie.

Dzień, jak dzień: wietrzny, pochmurny i szary. Splugawiony rzeczywistością w zniszczonej Konosze, w świecie niespełnionych marzeń, niewypowiedzianych życzeń. Wśród osób, które zostały i nie popadły w nędzę, jestem najmłodsza. Reszta to staruszkowie; zostali, bo chcą skończyć swe życie tam, gdzie je zaczęli, mimo że wioska upada. Traci w oczach. Zmieniła się nie do poznania; kolorowe budynki, pachnące budki z ramen, szpitale, domy, biura - wszystko zostało zniszczone. Zrabowane.  
Tylko góra Hokage wciąż jest taka sama. Ludzie boją się jej tknąć: staruszka puściła plotkę, że opanowały ją złe duchy władców; od tamtego czasu nikt, prócz mnie i tamtej zgrai starszych ludzi, stopy tam nie postawił. I dobrze; góra jest moim miejscem, moim azylem, moją samotnią.

Ale ten dzień był inny. Coś wisiało w powietrzu; coś nieprzyjemnego, pachnącego śmiercią. Choć morderstwa i samobójstwa były na porządku dziennym, wzdrygnęłam się; zaciągnęłam cuchnącym powietrzem, ale nawet zgnilizna nie zlikwidowała supła na żołądku.

Kolejny podmuch wiatru przyniósł ze sobą strach; znacznie większy od poprzedniego, który, zdawać by się mogło, ciążył na moim sercu. W jednej chwili chciałam stamtąd uciec; do Naruto, do Tsunade i do reszty, bo wiedziałam, że przyjęliby mnie z otwartymi ramionami. Ale nie mogłam. Niewidzialne łańcuchy trzymały mnie przy gruzach wioski; byłam więźniem własnej psychiki.

Sasuke nie zmienił się zbyt wiele: może trochę zmężniał w barkach, lecz wciąż miał to samo pogardliwe spojrzenie jak przedtem i chłód wypisany w rysach twarzy. Mała cząstka mnie lgnęła do niego, jak za młodu; cieszyła się, że przybył nam na ratunek. Ale była malutka i zniknęła równie szybko, jak błysk w jego oczach. Miałam ochotę zacząć na niego wrzeszczeć; pierwszy raz od ich odejścia ciężko mi było zachować spokój. Ukradkiem zacisnęłam rękę na jego boku i wyszeptałam do ramienia:

\- Tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

Gdy się odwracał zdałam sobie sprawę, jakim byłam przy nim chucherkiem. Niepełne umundurowanie Sasuke stawiało mnie tylko w gorszym świetle; na mnie przestarzałe ubrania wisiały jak worek po kartoflach, a jego koszula opinała się na klacie, błyszcząc szeregiem wyrzeźbionych mięśni. Nawet z twarzy nie przypominałam dawnej Sakury: oczy miałam zapadnięte, zmarszczki w kącikach ust, ślepia straciły blask i jakoś dziwnie zaszły mgłą. Nawet włosy zmieniły barwę: wiśniowy róż zbladł trzy odcienie i momentami zdawało się, że są nawet białe. Babunia Meth nie mogła się nadziwić, co stres i gorycz robi z człowiekiem. Byłam może bledsza, trochę śpiąca, trochę bardziej milcząca.  
\- Naruto na Ciebie czeka - powiedział w końcu, gdy znaleźliśmy się w bezpieczniejszym miejscu.

Popatrzyłam na niego badawczo: starałam się wychwycić każdą zmianę w oczach i mimice, coś, czym mogłabym poprzeć tezę, że nie robi tego _tylko_ dla przyjaciela. Ale to były złudne pragnienia; Uchiha Sasuke nie robił niczego, co mogłoby poprzeć zdanie, iż interesuje się kobietami.

\- Nie wrócę - rzuciłam. - Nie potrafię. Niszczyłam sobie tu życie przez siedem lat, umierałam razem z wioską - to paradoksalne, żebym teraz uciekała jak szczur z tonącego statku.

Sasuke pozostał niewzruszony.

\- Nauczyłam się być obojętną na ludzkie emocje, aby zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo. Wyrzekłam się człowieczeństwa, aby stworzyć małemu minimalne możliwości.

Histeria w moim głosie dotknęła nawet mnie: zaczęłam dygotać, łykając łzy goryczy. - Znalazłam go maleńkiego i nieskalanego piętnem wojny, niewinnego. Nie płakał. Nigdy nie zapłakał, nie zapytał, nie żalił się. Był ideałem dzieciaka, dopóki nie zapragnął więcej, niż mogłam mu dać.

Oparłam słabą głowę na jego ramieniu. Czułam wyrzeźbione mięśnie, które napięły się pod moim ciężarem. Nie bałam się, że zabrudzę mu białą szatę krwią ze starych, niedogojonych ran.

\- To nie jest niesprawiedliwe, Sasuke. - Jego imię zabrzmiało w moich ustach jak miód; splamiony fałszem wojen, szkarłatu i poświęceń. - Sami wybieramy swoją drogę. Nasz los jest w naszych rękach. My decydujemy, jak poroczy się nasze życie. - Zakończyłam monolog rodem z ballady szeptem, który prawie doprowadził mnie do płaczu. - Ja je rozegrałam szybko - zaśmiałam się, choć wszystko zabrzmiało gorzko - i bezmyślnie. Ale liczę na Ciebie, Sasuke. Spełnij swoje życzenia, odejdź godnie. Niech moja droga będzie dla ciebie przestrogą.

Przełknęłam słone łzy i wytarłam spoconą twarz zmizerniałą dłonią. Żołądek skręcał mi się w supeł, gula rosła w gardle, ale przełamałam strach i słaby głos znów niosło echo.

\- Uciekaj stąd, Sasuke. Nie powinno Cię tu być. - Uderzyłam go otwartą ręką w pierś, czując, jak miękną mi nogi. - Istnieją rzeczy, o które warto walczyć do samego końca.

I odeszłam; zostawiłam go samego pośrodku wnęki, niewzruszonego, lecz zawziętego.

\- I pamiętaj - zaczęłam donośniej - nie warto.

Pochwalałam wybór Sasuke. Zaprowadził mnie do jaskini na górze Hokage, z maleńkim, wapiennym strumykiem. Może chciał być wiarygodny, może nie. Wiatr zawiał mi w twarz, kiedy znalazłam się na zewnątrz. Jeżeli wierzyć słowu młodszego Uchihy, jutro zostaniemy zrównani z ziemią. Mizerne siły niedoświadczonych shinobi, które zostały wysłane na Konohę dziś, nie dały rady. Ale to dopiero _początek_. Stojąc pod otwartym niebem, zdałam sobie sprawę, że to wiara mnie tam trzymała: ufałam sobie, że żyjące pokolenia wstaną z klęczek i poprawią sytuację Wioski Liścia.

Tamtego dnia i ja miałam ochotę się zatracić.

Sasuke zaatakował niespodziewanie: moje zmysły były przytłumione przez zmęczenie do tego stopnia, że jego ciężkie kroki nie zostały zarejestrowane przez mój mózg. Czułam, że odkąd ostatni raz używałam umiejętności shinobi w starciu, minęły wieki: nawet nie zdążyłam wykonać pełnego obrotu, gdy Uchiha natarł na mnie i ostatecznie zapędził do regeneracyjnych ramion Morfeusza, choć przyznałabym sennie, że wolałabym trafić do jego.

I, do diabła, niech się dzieje co chce, ale wierzę, że ton jego głosu nie był wyimaginowany.

\- Jesteś widmem, Sakura. Działanie chakry w promieniu dziesięciu metrów robi z ciebie nic.

Słońce oślepiło mnie na moment; zdawało się, że w rażącym świetle wyróżniłam sylwetkę matki i ojca, trzymających się za ręce, odchodzących razem do nieba. Wizja trwała krótko, przez moment miałam chęć sprowadzić ją z powrotem, aby nasycić się widokiem rodziców, szczęśliwych, niezmęczonych rzeczywistością. Zachłysnęłam się powietrzem; powędrowałam dłonią do miejsca, w którym zniknęła para. Sasuke potrząsnął mną i rzucił rozdrażniony:

\- Wracaj na ziemię, Sakura.

I znów spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi bezdennymi oczami, próbując sprowadzić mnie do pionu. Dam urwać sobie głowę, że jego twarz wyrażała inny wyraz, niż chłód; może nawet zobaczyłam cień troski, albo to umysł podsuwał mi figlarne widoki. Sasuke przyciskał mnie do swojego boku, jakby chciał zasygnalizować wszystkim, że jestem _jego_.

I może byłam swoim cieniem; mogłam być nawet cholernie bezmyślna, ale pamięć miałam dobrą. Sasuke wyznawał zasadę _własności_, regułę, która złościła mnie ponad wszystkie inne.

Dałam się prowadzić, niczym lalka. Mijający ludzie nawet nie przenieśli na nas wzroku: jakbyśmy byli niewidzialni, kompletnie nie ubrudzeni smołą i sadzą po czubki głów, wypoczęci jak nigdy. Sami biegali od budynku do budynku, gromadząc najważniejsze rzeczy w jednym miejscu. Rozumiałam, dlaczego Uchiha mnie tu przyprowadził. Wiedział, że ta część wioski nie jest jeszcze zajęta przez najeźdźców.

Wylądowaliśmy w obskurnej, opustoszałej karczmie. W szparach między drewnianymi deskami miałam wzgląd na szpital, pełen zapyziałych rannych, agresywnych pijaczyn, sprowadzonych zbyt późno do rzeczywistości. Sasuke stąpał twardo po ziemi, nie zwracając uwagi na roztłuczone szkła; ja szłam delikatnie, choć koślawo, zostawiając za sobą krwiste i brudne ślady.

Wybrał najlepszy z możliwych pokoi: staranowany równie jak reszta budynku, choć łazienka ostała się w całości. Nie byłam do końca świadoma, kiedy Uchiha przygotowywał kąpiel.

Nie wstydziłam się swoich słabości; nie przy nim. Nie przy Sasuke, który znał mnie od dziecka, który obserwował moją wewnętrzną zmianę. Oboje byliśmy zmuszeni wcześnie dorosnąć. Musieliśmy nauczyć się likwidować błędy w czasie, kiedy powinniśmy je popełniać.

Nie było w tym nic złego, że znał mnie od podszewki.  
Widziałam jego zamgloną twarz, gdy delikatnie ocierał mi poliki kawałkiem materiału. Nawet siedząc był ode mnie głowę wyższy. Musiałam zadrzeć głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy; niespodziewany ruch zaskoczył go i zabrał rękę z mojego podbródka, zawieszając ją w powietrzu.

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że drżałam jak osika. Oczy miałam zaczerwenione, podpuchnięte; zdawać by się mogło nawet, że ze szkła. Nie myślałam; nie chciałam dopuścić myśli, że to mogłaby być nasza ostatnia rozmowa bez słów. W końcu następnego dnia mogłam zginąć; wojna nie wybiera ofiar.

Obudziłam się z przekonaniem, że ten dzień nie będzie taki dobry, jak poprzedni. Czaszka pękała mi w szwach; czułam całkowity protest mięśni i przez krótką chwilę leżałam bezwładnie, nasłuchując.

Strzałów, wybuchów, szurania stóp, szeptów. Na pewno byłam sama; ja, pośrodku ogromnego pomieszczenia, którego ściany niosły echo. Najpierw odzyskałam czucie w dłoniach: zacisnęłam pięści i rozluźniłam. Szorstki koc drażnił mi skórę; w pierwszym odruchu miałam go ochotę zrzucić, póki nie zdałam sobie sprawy, jak mi zimno.

Ciężko było przyzwyczaić mi się do wszechogarniającej ciemności. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy uniosłam powieki. Rozprostowałam zdrętwiałe kończyny; z trudem i mrowieniem. Siadłam, wstałam, poszłam; byłam trochę jak maszyna. Kroki stawiałam sztywno, głowę trzymałam prosto.

Czułam na sobie dotyk dłoni Sasuke; obejmowałam się rękami, drżąc. Strumienie łez kończyły swoją drogę między szkłami i małymi strzępami tynku ze ścian; zostawiały po sobie ślady, niczym blizny. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że tłumienie uczuć zrobiło ze mnie wariatkę. Byłam rozchwiana emocjonalnie do granic możliwości. Dlaczego płakałam?

Drzwi uchyliły się minimalnie z lekkim skrzypieniem. Z dławiącym zapachem śmierci zajrzałam przez szparę; nic mnie nie zdziwiło, prócz pustkowia. Wiatr niósł ze sobą liście, wojnę, ale nie wojsko. Ta część wioski wypustoszała, choć szepty wskazywały kompletnie co innego. Wrota otworzyły się na oścież pod naporem moich zmizerniałych dłoni. Pomacałam swoje lewe biodro; mój nożyk myśliwski, uszkodzony zębem czasu, wciąż tam był. Jego końcówka dawała o nim znać, ale chciałam się upewnić, że mam się czym bronić; choć to było wybieranie się z motyką na słońce.

Lewo, prawo, lewo?

Nie idź nigdzie, Sakura.

Ale byłam na tyle złośliwa, że nie chciałam posłuchać nawet samej siebie.

Lewo.

Gdybym mogła cofnąć czas, pewnie wybrałabym prawo; albo zostałabym w gmachu, zawinięta w szorstkie koce i użalałabym się nad sobą dalej; płakałabym, dopóki nie brakłoby mi łez.

Nigdy nie przedstawiłam wam Yukine. Zatem, to jest Yukine i jest martwy. Yukine, bo znalazłam go czystego jak płatek śniegu. Wolnego, ale zarazem ograniczonego, jak płatek śniegu. Delikatnego, jak płatek śniegu.

Yukine miał marne sto sześćdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, oczy koloru płatka śniegu i krucze włosy. Był cichym dzieckiem. I kochałam go, mimo że ranił mnie bez umiaru. Pałałam do niego rodzicielską miłością, bo dawał cel moim dniom; wstawałam rano, aby pomóc mu przeżyć i kładłam się spać, bo miałam go dość.

Już wtedy byłam wariatką. Ale nie żałuję tego: jeżeli moje życie miałoby nie mieć sensu, wolałam być szalona.

Nie wiem jakim mianem można określić _jęki_, które wydobywały się z mojego gardła. Brzmiały jak katowany pies, płaczący kot, a zarazem dzikie zwierze czające się na ofiarę. Oczywistym było, że zwrócili na mnie uwagę; rzucili jego bezwładne ciało na ziemię, jak szmacianą lalkę i z szyderczym uśmiechem, godnym największego szaleńca, czyli mnie, zaczęli koślawo dreptać, aby zabrać się za mnie.

Odruchowo sięgnęłam po nożyk; zbyt zardzewiały, by otworzyć się od razu. I do diabła, naprawdę nie wiem, kto na mnie natarł: ja na nich, Sasuke na nich, czy wszyscy razem na siebie; ale skończyłam z dziurą w brzuchu. I ręce. Znów zemdlałam: zrobiłam to, co zrobiłaby każda prawdziwa kobieta w obliczu tragedii. Zrobiłam z siebie nic.

Ale obudziłam się dość szybko, choć wcale tego nie chciałam.

\- Czuję jak - zaczęłam histerycznie szeptać, zwracając na niego swoją uwagę - w twoich dłoniach tonie moja twarz.

Nic nie mówił. Pewnie tłumił atak wściekłości; bezsilnej wściekłości. Nawet jeżeli wciąż chciał mnie sprowadzić do Wyzwolonych Ziem dla Naruto, już nie było warto: chłopak załamałby się jeszcze bardziej, widząc _Sakurcię_ sponiewieraną i zniszczoną przez los, nie do naprawienia. _Sakurcię_ rozbitą psychicznie między być, a nie być.

\- Zamknij się, wariatko.

Milczę, nie wiem jak długo. Wiele godzin, a może wiele dni.

Sasuke kazał mi milczeć, więc milczę.  
I wiedzcie: nic na świecie nie jest warte, żeby człowiek odwrócił się od tego, co kocha. A ja jednak wciąż się odwracam, nie wiedząc dlaczego.

Tak łatwo spaść na dno, jak liść. Byłam szanowaną medyczką, wierną przyjaciółką, a teraz jestem niczym. Wszyscy w końcu o mnie zapomną: moje popioły będą ścieżką dla ich stóp, będą wszędzie razem z nimi, ale ich nie będzie. Sasuke też zapomni. O irytującej dziewczynie, zakochanej po niego na zabój; dziewczynie, która skończyła jako wariatka. Ale wciąż za nim szaleję.

I jeżeli dostanę szansę, nie podziękuję mu.

\- Kocham cię - mówię, bo uwielbiam nie spełniać jego próśb. - To nie zniknie.

**Odautorsko:**

Voila!  
Jeżeli czujecie się zmieszani, powinnam być z siebie dumna. Jeżeli ta miniaturka jest kompletnym chaosem, scenami wyrwanymi z kontekstu, tak powinno być.

Miałam wielką ochotę napisać coś luźnego. Ot, odskocznię od rozdziałów; bo, wbrew pozorom, długie historie męczą. Podziwiam Akemii i podziwiam Miku, którym wena nie kończy się na pisanie tasiemców. Bo mi nawet one-shoty nie wychodzą. 

Inspiracje:

KLIK, KLIK, KLIK.


End file.
